narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Daichi Hyuga
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you are applying for. :A) Dust Release :B) Ice Release :C) Shikotsumyaku :D) Wood Release 2. How is your character able to obtain this kekkei genkai? Please detail this below. : Daichi is a proficient user of Wind and Water Release, which are the two Natures needed for Ice Release. He spent a large amount of time in the Konoha library, he found the record of all debriefs from battles that Naruto had been in. He came across Naruto's first encounter with the hunter-nin Haku, he spent that week attempting to fuse his two Natures. It was successful but it was a much weaker form than what he had read, he returned to the library and continued reading. '''He then came across a battle that really sparked his interest, the Kaguya of the Sound Ninja 5 had a kekkei genkai that would be extremely advantageous in battle. He could tell that this could not be learnt and searched for another means to gaining the two kekkei genkai at their full power. He read endlessly for days until he came across a debriefing that caught his breath, he read intently about the battle between the New Team 7 and Hiruko, the missing nin from Konohagakure. The information told him of the Chimera technique and how he could acquire the kekkei genkai from other ninja, recording the information he skipped a large portion of time and read about the Great Shinobi War. He recorded the instructions of the Impure World Resurrection and travelled to the Great Naruto Bridge. He found the graves of Zabuza and Haku, he extracted a flesh sample from Haku and returned the body respectfully back to his resting place. Mount Shumisen was his next destination, finding the decaying body of Hiruko. Daichi collected the body and swiftly returned to his home in Konoha. On his way back to the village he found the bones of Kimimaro not yet destroyed, retrieving a piece of DNA, he shot home and began his work. In his travels, Daichi had some time in Sunagakure, there he had learnt how to create a human puppet, he had a natural knack for knowing how to preserve the body. He preferred to not place weaponry into the puppet and instead use their jutsu and original fighting skills. His first official puppet that Daichi carries on him at all times is Kagerō of the Fūma Clan. He used all his skills in puppetry to turn Hiruko into a human puppet, the body was badly damaged and so it took him six months to properly preserve what remained. When he was complete with the transformation, he dressed him in his original clothes and bandaged him from toe to nose. Daichi left the village once again and was attacked by a group of bandits who were after the Byakugan that Daichi possessed. Using his new puppet, Daichi killed three of the five bandits but left two of the ninjas incapacitated. In secret, he performed the Impure World Resurrection, he used the two bandits to resurrect Haku and Kimimaro. Just as they were resurrected, he placed a talisman into their skulls allowing them to speak but unable to move. He asked them how to use their kekkei genkai to it's fullest power, he spent many hours listening to the two ninja. After they had shared everything they knew, Daichi prepared the Chimera Technique and absorbed the two into himself, finally acquiring the two kekkei genkai 3. How will your character awaken this kekkei genkai? How will they realize they can use it? : Having spoken to Kimimaro and Haku, Daichi understands the kekkei genkai that he has received, he has much to learn about how to use it and master it but he has the theoretical understanding of how the two work. He will spend many years properly mastering the kekkei genkai as he learns to manipulate his own osteoblasts and osteoclasts and how to control the ice he creates freely and without consuming too much chakra. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected kekkei genkai? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : Daichi will use these techniques to protect himself and the ones dearest to him, he will use them to complete his mission that was given to him by the Mizukage, to seal the book of jutsus that he had made. He will use them in similar ways to Haku and Kimimaro considering that's where he got most of his information about the kekkei genkai, but over time he will begin to use the three kekkei genkai he possesses in tandem and in synchronization. '''I plan to have him use the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals that Haku uses but on a larger scale and with mirrors both inside the dome and outside facing different angles, some in fixed positions and others swivelling at different speeds. While these mirrors are in place, Daichi will have activated his Byakugan and will have entered one of the mirrors. He will not appear on all mirrors at once but will instead travel to the mirror that the opponent is facing, before using this technique he will allow the opponent a chance to forfeit the battle and survive unscathed, if they do not he will begin his attack. Seeing their chakra network he can use the Shikosumyaku to fire his finger bones into their body and cause physical pain, he can also tear out larger bones to do more damage. He will do a finishing blow where, Daichi will fly out from the mirror directly behind the opponent and mirror the position they are in, he will encase his bones in chakra and as he lines up their tenketsu will protrude bones out and pierce through the enemy, this will permanently damage their tenketsu making them unable to mould chakra. Because of the severity of this attack he has personally made it a forbidden jutsu, apart from attacks Daichi will use the bones and ice to create armour around his body. By creating bones that protrude and overlap over his body he can create a solid armour, using the Ice release he can create a system similar to Gaara's defense where ice mirrors will form when a hit is about to make contact. Another difference in the technique, is Daichi will learn to control osteoblasts and osteoclasts in other people. The technique will take longer but if he is to restrain a person he will be able to weigh their skeleton down so that they cannot move or protrude bones that could kill the opponent. He will begin to create highly intricate clones, his usual clones are made of water but by making an ice clone and giving it a skeletal system, the clone will be both powerful and more resistant to attacks, though he is only able to create two at most. With create concentration he will be able to do a surprise attack where the clone will be separated into its original natures, the ice release will be separated into wind and water, the wind will knock them back as the skeletal system encases the enemy and traps them on the ground, the remaining water clone will be left to respond to or further imprison the enemy. Jacksicle (talk) 05:52, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 08:46, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications